نقاش المستخدم:Axask21
Welcome! Hi Axask21 -- we're excited to have Arabic Shaman king Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Angela thanks thank you مساعدة حول انشاء قوالب الشخصيات السلام عليكم اسمي أشرف و أنا واحد من مستخدمي ويكيا. لاحظت أنك تشتغل وحدك في هذه الويكيا لذلك أردت مساعدتك فيها. ذكرت في الضفحة الرئيسية أنه بسبب عدم توافق البرنامج الذي يشغل هذه الويكي أو الموسوعة مع اللغة العربية لا يمكن إنشاء قوالب وصناديق معلومات عن الشخصيات. لكني عرفت كيف أشغل قولب الشخصيات بالعربية في كلا من ويكي لوستبيديا و موسوعة ستارغيت بالعربية. اذا أردت المساعدة في انشاء هذه القوالب أو اي شيئ اترك لي رسالة في صفحة نقاشي أو زر الويكي الي اشتغل عليها. (ar.stargate.wikia.com) (ar.lostpedia.wika.com * شكرا و انتظر اجابتك مساعدة حول انشاء قوالب الشخصيات السلام عليكم اسمي أشرف و أنا واحد من مستخدمي ويكيا. لاحظت أنك تشتغل وحدك في هذه الويكيا لذلك أردت مساعدتك فيها. ذكرت في الضفحة الرئيسية أنه بسبب عدم توافق البرنامج الذي يشغل هذه الويكي أو الموسوعة مع اللغة العربية لا يمكن إنشاء قوالب وصناديق معلومات عن الشخصيات. لكني عرفت كيف أشغل قولب الشخصيات بالعربية في كلا من ويكي لوستبيديا و موسوعة ستارغيت بالعربية. اذا أردت المساعدة في انشاء هذه القوالب أو اي شيئ اترك لي رسالة في صفحة نقاشي أو زر الويكي الي اشتغل عليها. (ar.stargate.wikia.com) (ar.lostpedia.wika.com * شكرا و انتظر اجابتك Achraf94 ١٧:٥٠، يناير ٣٠، ٢٠١٠ (ت‌ع‌م) قوالب الشخصيات الآن صنعت قوالب الشخصيات و ما بقي الا ترجمتها Achraf94 ١٨:١٥، يناير ٣٠، ٢٠١٠ (ت‌ع‌م) قوالب الشخصيات انتهيت الآن من صنع هذه القوالب. شكرا لك و اذا أردت أي مساعدة في الويكي اترك لي رسالة. * أما اذا أردت استعمال القالب في شخصيات أخرى انقل الكود من صفحتي و غير ما يجب تغييره. ْْAchraf94 ١٨:٥٩، يناير ٣٠، ٢٠١٠ (ت‌ع‌م) مرحبا بك في لوستبيديا موسوعة لوست *شكرا و انا اسمي اشرف و الاجابة على سؤالك: *هناك ويكيات عربية اخرى مثل جي تي أي و ذي سيمز و هناك أيضا العديد من الويكيات الأخرى لكنها فارغة و لا يمكن الاتصال باصحابها. *مرحبا بك في لوستبيديا موسوعة لوست. يسرنا وجودك معنا في لوستبيديا بالعربية و الحقيقة ان هذه الموسوعة ليست من انشائي و انما من انشاء مشتركين أخرين. لكني أبحث عن من يحب عالم ستارغيت و ينضم الى الويكي ستارغيت ليساعدني فيها لأنها من انشائي و مازالت قيد التطوير. ْْAchraf94 ١٩:٢١، يناير ٣٠، ٢٠١٠ (ت‌ع‌م) مرحبا مرحبا، لقد حررت مقالة حول سيلفا وقد أضفت اليها صورة. وأريد أن أسهم بالمزيد. فهل يمكنك أن تعطيني 3 مقالات أو 4 لكي أحررها. *--شكرا. Achraf94 ١٣:٠٢، فبراير ٢٨، ٢٠١٠ (ت‌ع‌م)